Iwant summer
by cartoonfan4
Summary: When Summer is just around the corner, Carly's Long Missed Mother comes for a visit. but is this really Carly's mom, or is she someone never even thought of.


Iwant summer

* * *

Sam, Carly, and Freddy entered Carly's Living room, throwing there backpacks on the floor next to the door. "Guess what!?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Rip-off Rodney got arrested?" Carly Guessed.

"Cold,"

"Gibby picked his nose then ate it?" Freddy guessed.

"Colder,"

"we're having a Pop quiz tomorrow?" Carly guessed again.

"We're having a Pop-? NO!"

"My mom is bumping up my bed time from seven to seven thirty?" Freddy asked.

Carly stared at Freddy. _That's the bedtime of a 5 year old!_ "you go to bed at Seven O'clock!?" Carly Asked. "wow, right when I thought you couldn't get any lamer," Sam said, smugly.

"don't you dear!" Freddy warned. _She better Not spread that around!_

"never mind him, What's the Guess?" Carly asked.

"Hello! Summer Starts Next week!" Sam said.

_In five.....four....three...two...._

**I know, you see, some how the world will change for me**

_**and be so wonderful**_

staring Miranda cosgove

**live life, breath air**

**I know somehow we're gonna get there**

_**and feel so wonderful**_

Jennette McCurdy

**It's all for real**

**I'm telling you just how I feel**

**So wake up the members of my nation**

**it's your time to be**

Nathan Kress

**There's no chance unless you take one**

**and it's time to see**

**The brighter side of every situation**

Jerry Trainer

**Somethings are meant to be**

**So give your best and leave it all to me**

**Leave it all to me**

**Leave it all to me**

**Just leave it all to me**

Produced by Dan Schneider

()()()()()

Carly And Sam we're just finishing up there Web show when Spencer Barged in.  
"CARLY! I HAVE SOMETHING BIG!" He shouted. Carly looked nervously at the camera.

"You Heard The Guy! So we must get going." Sam said, coming to Carly's rescue.

"Right... I'm carly!" Carly nearly stuttered.

"and I'm Sam,"

"And Thanks for watching Icarly!.. remember to eats lots of soap.. Freddy Turn it off!" Carly ran off scream and to Spencer. "and we're off?" Freddy turned off the camera, set it down ,and then ran to Carly.

"Spencer! We Were Filming Icarly!" Carly whined. Spencer raised a eye brow.

"Since when was there a 'no 26 year old brothers a loud' policy?" he asked.

"Hey Freddy, Can you delete the part Spencer barged in? " Sam asked, tapping the camera.

"this is a web show, Sam, Not a movie," Freddy said.

" What's the 'I HAVE SOMETHING BIG'?!" Carly asked. Spencer started digging in his pockets.

"I've got.....a very important.... Letter From mom!" Spencer Pulled out a Letter from his front pocket that was covered with orange stuff. "Please tell me that's cheese," Sam pleaded.

"Okay, it's cheese, but it isn't," he said, pointing the letter to Carly.

"I'm not touching that," Carly said, backing away but bumping into Freddy.

"I thought your Mom was dead?" Freddy said.

" I thought she Moved away to become a 'better parent'," Sam said. Carly looked back and Sam.

"Let it go Sam. What happened to your real dad Wasn't your fault," Carly said annoyed.

"okay.... who wants to read it!" Spencer said.

"ME!" they all said. Sam looked at the letter.

"Is the inside blue or covered with brown stuff?" she asked.

"I don't know let's see," Spencer took out a letter opener from his back pocket and cut the letter open.

"okay, it says.." Spencer started reading the letter aloud.

" _Hello Carly and Spencer."_

"_how have you been?"_

"_I hope you don't mind. But I was hoping if I could visit you this summer for a week or two."_

" _XOXO Your mother: Amy Shay."_

"_P.S: Bambi threw up on the letter."_

"Who's Bambi?" Sam asked. Carly thought for a minuet.

"I think it's the Dog, mom took with her. You know, the little golden retriever," Spencer said.

"Oh yeah, he was a Puppy when She left." Carly said, then Sighed.

"what puppy?" Freddy asked.

" Oh yeah, the one with the Missing leg!" Spencer said, ignoring Freddy's question.

"What leg?" Sam asked.

"The right one," Carly answered.


End file.
